Lisa Ortiz
Lisa Ortiz (born December 11, 1974) is an American voice actress, and current voice director, for the English-language dub of the Pokémon anime. Biography Ortiz first became interested in voice acting when one of her brothers took her car and she went to search for it. An employee of accompanied her during the search, and casually mentioned that the company was searching for voice actors. She subsequently auditioned for and landed the role of Deedlit in . Ortiz later became one of the original voice actresses on Pokémon. She provided voices for the series until the end of the eighth season, when and TAJ Productions took over the dubbing and distribution of the series. She later returned to the series in Hungry for the Good Life!. She mostly provides voices for minor characters, but gained a more important role in the , providing the voice of Ash's Oshawott. She succeeded Theresa Buchheister as the dub's voice director during the nineteenth season. Ortiz has also been involved with voice directing. She is bilingual, speaking both English and Spanish. Pokémon roles Anime Humans Major * * Sabrina * Flannery * Korrina * Mars * * * * Oakley * Minor * Neesha * Luisa * Satsuki * Luka * * Sandra * Rachel * Flora * Lara Laramie * Cassandra * * Miki * Chigusa * * * * * Otane * Terri * Sabrina's mother * * Narissa * * Mona * Kanto Fair Host * * Delilah * Clarice * Miles * Manager (SM020) * Team Science Speed A * Agatha (M20) * Pink Coat Girl (SM060) * Risa's Female Friend B * Researcher 2 (M21) Pokémon Major * Ash's Oshawott * Ash's Fletchling and Fletchinder * Ash's Litten and Torracat‎ * Ash's Poipole‎ * Ash's Totodile (SM042-present) * * * * * ( ) * ( ) Minor * * * * * * (Caesar) * * * * * * * (Marra, Racca, and Tussy; ×3) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Female * (SM042) * (SM042) * (SM042) * (M20, SM065) * D & E (SM071) * (M21) * (M21) Other animation Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Animated Shorts * Azumarill Video games Pokémon Puzzle League * Sabrina Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U * * Other non-Pokémon roles * ( and ; 2005-2009) * Nimue ( ) * Serenity Wheeler ( ) * Tony Tony Chopper ( ) * ( ) * Tsubasa Shibahime ( ) * Emi Hanner, Yumi Hanner, Azalyn (The Irresponsible Captain Tylor) * Patina/Majorika ( ) * Nanaka Nakatomi (Magic User's Club) * Deedlit ( ) * Shiori Takatsuki ( ) * Musa, Icy, Mitzi, Digit ( ) (4Kids version) * Musa/Icy (Winx Club: Video Game) (Season 1) * Lisa Brilliant, Mrs. Arrowlsal ( ) * Cherie ( ) (DuArt Film & Video) (Season 7) Trivia * In 2017, Ortiz founded a non-profit organization called Voices for Fosters following the dub of One Journey Ends, Another Begins... with Sarah Natochenny. External links * Twitter * Facebook * LinkedIn profile Category:4Kids voice actors Category:PUSA voice actors Category:TPCi voice actors Category:English voice directors it:Lisa Ortiz